Hitman: Contracts/Easter Eggs
This page lists the Easter eggs that can be found in Hitman: Contracts. Romania Asylum Aftermath The 47s Once the player obtains Orthmeyer's Keycard from Lee Hong's office in The Wang Fou Incident, return to the asylum (by playing Asylum Aftermath). When you find the Dual Golden Desert Eagles and a minigun, continue down the room until the end. The player will be greeted by multiple tanks, which contain clones of Agent 47. It is assumed that these are the original clones that The Five Fathers were originally going to get, before Dr. Ort-Meyer sent Agent 47 to kill them. It can also be inferred that these clones are fully grown holders of the Father's DNA, which Ort-Meyer would use to create future clones. The Meat King's Party Insane Laughter If you stand close enough to The Girl's corpse on the second floor, you can hear laughter. Licensed Song (#1) In the room with The Girl's corpse , "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka is playing in the background. United Kingdom Beldingford Manor Licensed Song (#2) In the room where Alistair Beldingford and his friend are, the song playing on the gramophone is "A Different Kind of Love" by Dick Walter. Budapest Traditions of the Trade Haunted Hotel You can find the Ghost of a dead resident in six different locations in the mission Traditions of the Trade. To find the hallway where the ghost is located, go to the hallway on the right of the ground level and keep on walking until you see a door with a sign on it saying "Wing Closed", either pick the lock of this door or open it with the Master Key. After you have opened the door then go left and open the double doors. Once you walk through the doorway you will be in a gray hallway. Each room in this hallway contains a mirror, and the ghost will appear in all of them. Hitmancontracts 2011-07-27 03-48-35-12.jpg|The ghost, dead. Hitmancontracts 2011-07-27 03-29-54-88.jpg|The ghost in the bathroom. Hitmancontracts 2011-07-27 03-20-42-86.jpg|Zoomed in. Hitmancontracts 2011-07-26 23-32-11-78.jpg|The ghost in the hallway. Terminator's Box of Roses (#2) There is a box of roses in the florists shop, on the desk. Picking it up and selecting it from the inventory will show Agent 47 flipping the box, and pulling out a SPAS-12 in a shade of roses. This is a reference to "Terminator 2", where the Terminator retrieves a lever-action shotgun from a box of roses. Hitmancontracts 2011-07-27 04-47-17-70.jpg|The box of roses. China Slaying a Dragon "SMALL CHILD!" In Slaying a Dragon, in the streets, there is a building with a Yin-Yang sign. If you shoot the white circle of the black side of the Yin-Yang symbol, the information box will read "HELLO? OBSERVE THE CONTENTS OF MY EASTER EGG, SMALL CHILD!". After that, go to the negotiators of the Blue Lotus Triad and the Red Dragon Triad at the park. Above their heads there will be poorly cut out dialogue balloons with "HELLO POKEY" over the Blue Lotus' and "YES" written on the Red Dragon's. If you kill the Red Dragon negotiator and the Blue Lotus negotiator notices you, he will flee to his limo, and the balloon written "HELLO POKEY" will appear when he reaches the limo. It is in reference to this comic strip. Hitman easter 01.jpg|The sign, zoomed in. EEISAD.JPG|The area, right next to the starting location. Netherlands Rendezvous in Rotterdam Terminator Vision The bartender with the red shades in "Rendezvous in Rotterdam" has an obtainable disguise, unlike the same looking one in "Deadly Cargo". Switching into first person in this disguise will have an interesting effect, different indoors and outdoors. Unfortunately, this effect was removed from the re-releases and the Steam version. This may be another "Terminator" reference, as all Terminators see everything in red, and Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator is known for wearing sunglasses. red1.jpg|The effect in action. Hitman: Tattoo In the mission "Rendezvous in Rotterdam", when you go to the room where the Biker gang's President's office is located; just opposite to the office there is a room where a bald man is standing. Go to the last room in the corridor and you will see a chair and a table in placed and the room is full of tattoo drawings. Enter the room and look in one of the tattoo boards hung up in the wall. The player will see the Hitman Insignia. Beside the insignia you will see the logo of Io-Interactive's Freedom Fighters a hand holding a Molotov cocktail and finally you will see the Io-Interactive logo beside the Freedom Fighters logo along with drawings of other tattoos. Licensed Track (#3) The song that can be heard on the entire first floor of the HQ is "Immortal" by Clutch. Deadly Cargo Licensed Track #4 The song playing in the Dirty Rabbit strip club is "Walking Dead" by Puressence. Paris Hunter and Hunted Licensed Song (#5) In the room with the drug addict and cop outside, the song playing is "Le Souteneur (Pimp)" by Faf LaRage. Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Easter Eggs